The effect of ventriculo-cisterna perfusion of biogenic amine neurotransmitters, as well as other pharmacologic substances (catecholaminergic agonists and antagonists; specific metabolic activators and inhibitors), on regional and total cerebral blood flow will be studied in dogs. The supratentorial venous outflow and radioactively labelled microsphere methods for measuring cerebral blood flow will be employed.